outlawwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
OLW RAW Episode 4
*Pyro hits as OLW RAW theme plays* Michael Cole: Welcome to a special edition of OLW Raw, i'm here with my friend, Jerry "The King" Lawler Jerry Lawler: Yeah Michael we're here tonight live in Baltimore, and OLW is back, we're no longer a Anime promotion, we're back to kick some ass! Michael Cole: Yes Jerry, Alot of nice matches tonight featuring young talent and new managment, we'll see what we have in store! Jerry Lawler: I can't wait! Michael Cole: And Jerry don't forget tonight is a SUPERSHOW! *Kyle Smith is seen in the back with his WHC* *He is approached by OLW Champion, RPS* RPS: Kyle, Tonight is a big night, OLW is going to put on a show Kyle Smith: You know it RPS: So tonight, I was thinking maybe me and you, face the tag team champions. *SGA walks in* Kyle Smith: Got a problem? SGA: Yeah, I do... with you. Now, RPS you are asking for way to much. I will not allow you to come on RAW and demand a Smackdown championship. ''' '''RPS: Why! SGA: I actually had other plans for you RPS, So in the Main Event I was thinking about a Champion vs. Champion match. You pick the champion. Kyle Smith: Pick me. SGA: Woah, Kyle vs RPS, OLW champ vs OLW WHC, I like it. Kyle Smith: *gets in SGA's face* You better like it. *RPS and Kyle shake hands* Jerry Lawler: WOAH! Match 1: Chris Xtreme vs The Ultimate Oppurtunist After the match, The Ulimate Oppurtunist attacked Chris Xtreme and demanded a Intercontenal Championship match. *The Ato is seen backstage talking to himself* Matt Striker: Hey Ato, Um, I just wanted to inform you that you have a match tonight, and uhh, it's up next... *Ato stares down Striker* Ato: I'm....... hungry, *Ato clothlines Striker* Match 2: The Ato vs Alberto Del Rio *Matt Code walks down to the ring* My name is Matt Code, and i'm a member of the ECW brand. To be here on RAW tonight is an honor... I love OLW and for this buiness to be back to normal is awesome! *Interrupted by Samir and David* David: Cut the crap, Me and Samir here wrestle on the Smackdown brand and we want someone in thkis ring, And you're in the ring, so why not you? *David and Samir run to the ring and attack Matt* *The Broski runs out and helps Matt* SGA Comes out SGA: Woah, woah woah! Stop this right now, all 4 of you! You know I will not accept this here on RAW. So all 4 of you are dressed, so all 4 of you can compete, How about you compete, um IDK, NOW! Match 3: David Falcon and Samir Cerebral Assassin vs Matt Code and The Broski Match 4: The Ghost Hunter vs Nexus *RPS is seen backstage, warming up for his upcoming match* AJ Miles: Well, look who it is, the coward of the century, ladies and gentleman it's Rated....Peep..... RPS: SHUT UP, You're jealous, now after my match tonight, I'm going to beat you, and retain my championship. AJ Miles: Good luck with that *RPS spears AJ Miles* RPS: Jeez man, Thanks Main Event: Champion vs Champion, Kyle Smith vs Rated Peep Superstar